


Moment of Fighting

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of being in a relationship with a reckless pilot is when he acts recklessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Fighting

Finn was irritated. It wasn't enough that Poe had volunteered to what was basically a suicide mission. He had volunteered and not told him about it - he had had to learn it from Captain Pava!

After looking for Poe for a while, Finn finally found him, talking calmly with General Organa like he wasn't about to go off recklessly.

"Poe," Finn called and Poe turned to him, his eyes widening a bit.

Finn watched as he said something to General Organa and then walked up to him.

"You found out, then?" Poe asked, his voice betraying a nervousness Finn wasn't used to hearing from the cocky pilot. So he knew Finn wouldn't react well.

"Not thanks to you," Finn shot back, showing just how annoyed he was.

"I don't owe you explanations, Finn, the mission is what matters! They need a pilot for this and I'm the best, that's all there is to that. What is the problem?" Poe asked, this time more annoyed than nervous. That made two of them.

"I am your boyfriend! I can't stop you from going in these ridiculous strikes, but the least you could do was tell me about it!" Finn said, he was worried and Poe just didn't seem to get it!

Poe stopped for a moment, his eyebrows raised as he stared at Finn. Finn tried to figured out what was going on, and then realized he had called himself Poe's boyfriend. They hadn't really used the term before, had they?

As the two stared unblinkingly at each other, a Resistance member passed through the middle of them, making Finn realize they were standing in a hallway. The heat of the moment also meant he didn't particularly care.

"You're my _boyfriend_?" Poe finally asked, the last word infused with a bit of wonder.

"We've been together for two months now, sorry if I assumed wrong!" Finn said, frustratedly.

"No!" Poe exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You didn't assume wrong I just- well, I'm not really..." He sighed and looked down before looking back into Finn's eyes. "You're right, I should've told you, I'm sorry."

Finn was surprised, Poe wasn't usually one to apologize, but the apology made him deflate a bit, not as angry anymore. "Look, Poe, I'm just worried, alright? What if Jessica hadn't told me and I only found out you left if you went missing or something? I care about you!" He finished resolutely, trying to make clear to Poe he was being honest.

Poe smiled and kissed him lightly before pressing their foreheads together. "You're right, I'll remember that next time, okay? And you don't need to worry about me, _your boyfriend_ knows how to get out of sticky situations."

Finn smirked, the mood lighter. "If I remember correctly, I had to get you out of the last sticky situation, so I'm not sure how much I trust you with that."

Poe looked at him mockingly offended. "I had the situation absolutely under control, I'll have you know. Only reason I let you help me is that you are really hot, even when you were using that Stormtrooper armor."

"Good luck in the mission and you better come back, wouldn't forgive you otherwise," Finn ordered and Poe nodded before kissing him again.

Bit of a shame there wouldn't be time for make up sex, really.


End file.
